endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Shep Allen
Shep Allen is a former contestant on Endurance 2. He competed alongside his partner, Calley Payne, as the Yellow Team. Endurance At fourteen years old, Shep was selected to be a part of the second season of Endurance. He expressed confidence that he would pass the right to stay challenge though he acknowledged he did have a lingering worry. During the challenge, he try to help motivate David but the latter still fell. Shep however was successful in surviving the challenge and became an official contestant. Before competing in Wash Out, JD had asked if he knew who the perfect partner for him would be. He said he narrowed it done to Christa and Jacquelynn. In turn, Jacquelynn, Maryelle, Annie and Calley listed Shep as one of the guys they thought would be a good partner. In the challenge, Shep nearly got the red ball, which would have gotten him partnered with Jacquelynn, but Phil managed to get it. He also nearly got the Gray ball, which would have paired him with Maryelle, but it slept from his hand and Wayne got it. Ultimately, he was the only guy who did not catch a ball. Thus he was partnered with Calley, who also didn't catch a ball, as the yellow team. While he did not get either of the two girls he wanted, he seemed to be in good spirits when he found out who is partner was. He also insisted that they would be committed as their starting piece would suggest. By the time the first temple mission began, the beach was divided on who wanted to target Brown. Yellow was in the pact with Brown, along with Green. Most other teams though wanted Brown gone. Shep noted backstabbing could happen, but it would take until the mission to find out. In the Tower of Power mission, Yellow had the lead early on but, after deciding to take off their shoes, they gradually lost it after their tower fell as their feet were burning. Their allies, Green though won the mission and Yellow was safe from temple as Mike already told Shep they wouldn't send him. In Fireball, Yellow was eliminated in the second round by Blue despite Calley trying to get them to take out Purple. Purple ended up winning the challenge and considered Yellow as a candidate for the Samadhi as Calley threaten to go after anyone that would go after Brown. Shep however told Jeff and Annie he wouldn't target them and that he would go talk to Calley. Purple ended up choosing to give the samedhi to Orange. During Rollerball, Yellow managed to get one ball in but Green beat them to two to win the mission. Once again, Green did not send Yellow to temple. In Tide Pull, Yellow was the first team eliminated though Brown won the mission. Afterwards, Calley tried to convince him to do something to get Purple up to Temple the following day, but he claims he doesn't know anything. Shep admitted to JD that his team was close to Brown and Green. He denied that they intended to be the final 3, claiming they needed to get to the final 5 first. When Calley seemed upset (likely due to her conflicts with Annie), Shep seemed to be provide support for her. In On the Ropes, Shep was the blindfolded member of their team. Brown won and kept Yellow safe, sending Blue and Purple instead. Before doing Face To Face, Shep said he was confident they would finally win a mission. However, despite telling Calley to stay with him, she let go not to long after Green did (and thus finished 4th). Purple won but gave the samedhi to Brown instead (Calley mentioned Annie had apologized to her earlier). In Cherry Picker, Yellow did well, having the lead for a little while and nearly had their first win but, just as Yellow's third ball fell away, Purple got their third ball in, thus Purple won again. Shep admitted he felt like he wanted to snap his helmet due to how close they were to winning. Yellow was selected to go to temple along with Brown. While Max and Mike were about to argue about the fact that Green was staying after Max caught Mike walking with Annie, Shep insisted they not ruin the relationship for whoever comes back. Shep was overall grateful for the experience so far and seemed to take Purple's decision as a strategic one as opposed to personal. At temple, Yellow won the first round (their wood against Brown's water). Brown however won the next round with water against Yellow's fire. In the final round, Yellow choose wood but Brown choose fire, eliminating Shep and Calley. While Calley was upset, Shep is last seen trying to make her feel better. In Yellow's final letter, they expressed how awesome they thought Brown was and that they wanted them to get Purple kicked off. To help Brown, they gave them their commitment piece. Portrayal and Relationships: Compared to his teammate, Shep was less involved in the game. He preferred to let things go rather than make enemies, which made Annie respect him, but not Calley. While he and Calley had a good relationship, he was occasionally frustrated with her lack of strength in some challenges. Quotes *"Don't feel it, there's nothing happening. It's fake." (to David). *"This is where rivalries will start." *"What I know now is actually nothing." *"Don't worry about it." Post Endurance Shep is currently an assistant strength and conditioning coach for the College of the Holy Cross and personal trainer to Dusty Rhodes. External Links * Shep Allen at the IMDb *Shep Allen on MySpace Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E2 contestants Category:Yellow Team Category:Athletes Category:Scholars Category:5th Place Category:Contestants from Minnesota